


Dude...

by mcjennjen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcjennjen/pseuds/mcjennjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Stiles move out into their own apartment. Their first morning is kinda exciting for Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dude...

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](http://shirtlessboys.tumblr.com/post/43456173109/sergio-laboriel) image I found while browsing Tumblr

“Stiles. What the.. why are you hanging out the window?” Scott is still half asleep and would throw something as his best friend but is kinda worried it might cause the human to actually fall out of the window.

“Dude, we’re in our own apartment. In a city. With a killer view. I’m trying to enjoy the morning.” Stiles is still half out the window but is turned to face Scott, his face beaming like the sun that’s shining so early.

“I’d rather you not fall out our first day living here though.” He moves to a sitting position, the sheets falling off and around him. “Are we gonna keep saying dude to each other?”

“Why wouldn’t we?”

“I don’t know? Because we’re not just friends anymore?”

Stiles actually pulls himself back inside and turns around completely to stare at Scott, all tan skin and matted bed heal, with a lopsided smile and sleepy eyes. His face is dead serious and he crosses his arms over his bare chest. “Fine. No more dude. What would you prefer: Schnookums or Buttercup.” he face does father as the sarcasam drips form his words.

“Dude.” Scott groans and lays back, covering his face in defeat. he feels a heavy weight shift the bed at his side, grazing his thigh before it evens and Stiles is straddling him.

“Maybe sugar pie?” There a grin in his voice now, Scott can hear it without opening his eyes tot he yellow light filtering into their loft. “How about Schmoopsy Poo?” His voice is closer, his warm breath against Scott’s neck now.

“Fine!” Scott’s hands flail in the air before falling to the bed again. “I won’t complain about ‘dude’.” He’d be annoyed, except the smiles on Stiles face is a mix between the best friend loving face Stiles has always had, and the “good morning, I’d like more sex please” smile.

Scott grabs stiles by the shoulders and pulls him down into a kiss and before long they’re rolling around like they had been only hours before. “Just, don’t hang out the window anymore please.”

Stiles sighs and kisses Scott sweetly. “You worry too much.”

**Author's Note:**

> come see me on [tumblr](http://holycowomgitsjenn.tumblr.com)


End file.
